


VOICES

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: Gen, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is a shot scene about how dom could see himself





	VOICES

Hi I wrote this because a lot of people have been saying dom is acting like a big baby but to me dom is reacting like he is because of mental problems he has had his whole life. And I am trying to show that in this one shot. Also if anyone ever sees someone they love really down for no reason talk to a doctor because depression is serious and when you have depression it hard to ask for help.

Voices  
DOM  
I look down at my phone I know I should call lofty back but I don't know how to explain how I feel. Ange keeps telling me that nothing has changed, that carol is still my mother. I guess that is true but ever since I found out I have been thinking about my childhood in a different light. It like when it's winter and there's fog, you can still see though it but everything is blurry. Or maybe the fog is clearing and I am seeing things as they really are for the first time. I hear someone and look up and see sacha.  
"Hey how's your first day back"  
"Ok but everyone keeps acting like I was just on my death bed"  
"To be fair you were"  
"Yeah but I am right as rain now and I just want to get back to normal"  
"Is there such a thing as normal around here"  
"Fair point but what going on with you, you seem a bit down"  
"Don't worry I'm fine"  
"I said the same thing last year and I ended up on a legde so if you need someone to talk to I'm here" he starts to walk away but I stop him by asking him if he ever thinks about what it would be like if he wasn't here. Sacha sits down and says sometimes but then he remembers all the people who love him.  
"Must be nice being loved "  
"Dom you have so many people who love you and care about you "  
"No I thought I did but now I see they only loved the person I was pretending to be and I can't keep lying to myself about who I am"  
"Dom please tell me that you're not thinking of hurting yourself" I look away from him and say "I can't"  
"Look whatever is going on you can tell me I won't judge"  
"It's hard to explain"  
"Just try"  
"Ok back when I was a kid I was bullied by the other kids at school and then when I got home Barry would start in on with his homophobic jokes and comments. Mum never said anything and I thought it was because he used to bully her too but now I have found out that I was adopted, i can't help but think what if she didn't stand up to him because i wasn't worth it and that she didn't really love me enough to defend me"  
"Oh dom she loves you I know for a fact because I see it whenever she looks at you"  
"Yeah well maybe it's not enough."  
"Dom think about it she doesn't have to stick around, I mean she could have washed her hands of you when you left home but she didn't because she loves you. Blood doesn't matter."  
"I guess but I just have all these voices in my head that I am unlovable and a loser"  
"How long have you had these voices?"  
"My whole life, but lately they have been louder"  
"Dom the voices are wrong and with help you can get though this. I will help you if you let me"  
Ok I say to tired to argue.

 

SACHA  
I watch as dom talks the the doctor, and my heart breaks that I could have lost him. I know it will be a long road ahead but I will walk it with him for as long as it takes. The doctor comes out and tells me that they're keeping him in for his own safety. I just walk away with tears in my eyes.


End file.
